


Cheat

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza





	Cheat

Sue Sylvester will die.

This is intolerable. Just as the great artifacts of the ancient world remain preserved in some shape or form, either through the unnecessary concern of hippies who can't quite see what they're saving, pure blind luck or fate; Sue Sylvester should survive forever. The world needs her! Who else would have such an understanding of championhood? If there is ever an intergalactic war because the aliens are sick of humanity whispering about them behind their backs, Earth is going to need Sue Sylvester to have any chance of winning.

She will die because she is human, and that's what humanity does once it is old and decrepit and constantly bathed in its own urine. But she is _not_ human. She is Sue Sylvester. How anyone could mistake the two is beyond her.

Everyone else will die. Jeannie will die. Why? Why shouldn't be able to choose that? She's Sue Sylvester; she can get anyone to do anything.

But there's that lingering feeling at the back of her head - she _is_ human. She _will_ die. And that's _not fair_.

This is ridiculous. She must sound like those cults of black-wearing teenagers who hang themselves by their own black leather pants or fishnet stockings or whatever. Sue Sylvester shouldn't have to worry about this. Who _cares_ if someday she will die? She'll outlive everyone she knows, mostly because of her plan to infect the school with poisonous gas in 2012 and see who survives. It's not a big deal.

But this is a battle she cannot win. God, entropy, the Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster - whoever it is, they want her to die someday. And they have all the power in this. And since when does _Sue Sylvester_ not have power?

She watches the clock as she falls asleep, shifting to try and get comfortable, but just making the nails press harder. _Damn you, physics,_. The seconds on the clock slip away. _1, 2, 3, 4..._

She is losing.


End file.
